


Enchanted

by Moomin_94



Series: Bridgerton and Sons [8]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Araminta Gunningworth is the world's biggest toad, F/M, Mutual Pining, Possible trigger warning for implied abuse, drama drama they get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_94/pseuds/Moomin_94
Summary: Had she spent another second next to him, she would have told him whatever he wanted to know. But that was a luxury she couldn’t afford, and wasn’t a rich man and a waitress exactly how she got in this mess in the first place?ORSophie Beckett is a hopeless romantic even even she can't afford to beORAnthony and Kate are so happy, they resolve to make everyone else the same way
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Series: Bridgerton and Sons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123757
Comments: 25
Kudos: 171





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Heyyyyy!
> 
> I'm back again! Truly, rampaging dinosaurs cannot keep me away it seems no matter how much you all beg.  
> Thanks as always to every single incredible person who has read the other parts to this series, and to everyone who has sent me asks of tumblr, and indulged my little headcanons, Truly, perfectly, outstanding and I love each and everyone of you! 
> 
> This chapter, has filled me with a sense of overwhelming dread because I know how much everyone loves Benedict and Sophie, and I love them as well, and I desperately wanted to do a good job but I fear, this may not be that so, sorry in advance if you hate it! We can just pretend it doesn't exist if you like.
> 
> Anyway! Happy reading and thanks for giving it a try anyway!

_May 2021_

Sophie Beckett sighed as she looked out at the veritable sea of London’s elite and rolled her eyes a little as a woman walked past and said, loudly,

“I just cannot abide this new style of silverware catering companies are using these days. It feels so cheap on the teeth wouldn’t you agree?” Sophie bit back a laugh and imagined, just for a second what it must be like to have the problems of some of these people. To wake up, and go to work, and not have to calculate how many hours of radiator time she could have this week, and to complain about something frivolous. But that, like most things, was a luxury Sophie couldn’t afford. She turned back towards the kitchen to deposit her tray, and pick up another.

“Sophie, Honey. You look tired.” Mrs Gibbons sighed at her, tucking Sophie’s hair behind her ear. Sophie avoided her eyes, and adopted an unaffected tone, it wouldn’t do to have Mrs. Gibbons worried about her.

“Just had a late night, I suppose.” She said quickly, her eyes on the tray of dishes before her. Mrs Gibbons made a noise in the back of her throat that indicated she didn’t believe Sophie for a moment. “I’m fine Mrs. G. I promise.” She said, forcing a smile. Mrs Gibbons eyed her shrewdly for a second, and Sophie shifted uncomfortably. Mrs Gibbons had known Sophie since she’d started working at _Penwood House_ when she was 16 when everything had changed yet again, and her disapproval was like the sharp sting of motherly disapproval. Again.

“You’re still so young! You should be having fun. Finding a handsome man and dancing the night away, or whatever it is you young people do.” She said patting Sophie’s cheek. Sophie forced out a little chuckle and tried not to think about the last time she’d felt young, and had nothing to worry about.

“Mmmm Mrs. G I’ll make you a deal. If you can find me a handsome man I’ll figure out what young people do together.” Mrs Gibbons laughed brightly for a moment, and Sophie felt a smile tug at her lips despite herself.

“You deserve to be happy, Sophie.” She said as she turned away and started chatting to another waitress and Sophie wished she could believe it was true.

Sophie grabbed a tray, practically on autopilot, ladened with dishes and headed back to the dining area. The soft lighting seemed to make the room shimmer in front of her for a moment, the soft music from the band echoing in the air and a shiver ran down Sophie’s spine. Weddings always made her feel a little uncomfortable, a reminder of what life could be, should be, would never be. She quickly assessed the room and moved to the table being served laying dishes down with a light smile receiving little grunts of acknowledgement for each plate. She placed the last plate down, and the man she’d set it in front of looked up at her, his dark hair falling over his eyes a little, a small polite smile on his face, their eyes met for a moment and Sophie felt her stomach lurch slightly, unbalanced suddenly.

“Thank you.” The man said, his voice so soft she could barely hear it over the background chatter, suddenly her chest felt inexplicably tight and she could feel warmth blooming on her cheeks.

“Of course.” She choked out, backing away from the table, the man turning a little in her seat as he watched her go, their eye contact remaining unbroken. Sophie felt herself knock against someone.

“Look alive, Sophie!” John muttered softly as Sophie finally dragged her eyes from the man’s and turned around, her cheeks burning, she could feel his eyes on her back the whole way back to the kitchen.

Hours later, and Sophie was stood to the side of the room, holding a tray of champagne flutes idly, watching the happiness radiating from the room. The Bride’s brother had gotten up to speak not long ago and he’d spoken with such happiness, and hopefulness that she’d felt her chest ache. Sophie could admit that at heart, she was a romantic. Part of her, buried deep under the practicality her current circumstances necessitated, longed to meet a handsome man fall madly in love and escape from her life. But that wasn’t real life, not hers anyway, but god she _wished._

“Sorry, ahh excuse me, Miss?” She heard a quiet voice to her left and startled ever so slightly as she turned towards the voice. It was the man who’d thanked her during dinner, whose eyes on hers had felt like a jolt. He was taller standing up than she would have thought, she had to tilt her neck back just a little to look him truly in the eye, his dark hair was giving off a reddy glow in the dim lighting, and she realised belatedly he was carrying a camera, He had stopped some distance from her, and was looking at her a little questioningly, but with a truly earnest expression on his handsome face. Sophie shook herself.

“Can I help you, Sir?” She said lightly, her voice expectant, and she saw an odd look pass over the man’s face. He seemed to pause for a second.

“Oh, not really I suppose. I just… thought this might be a good vantage point for some photographs.” He said holding the camera up in justification. Sophie nodded, smiling.

“Of course. I’ll just get out of your way then.” She said, moving to leave. The man’s eyes widened slightly.

“No!” He said quickly, “I mean, ah, you don’t have to. I like the company while I work. And I saw you over here, and I recognised you from before. You gave me dinner.” He clarified awkwardly. Sophie felt a laugh bubbling to the surface at the oddness of the situation.

“Would you believe, I give a lot of people their dinner?” She quipped unable to help herself, the man’s face lit up in slightly crooked smile, that inexplicably made her a stomach flutter.

“That is probably true.” He said, still smiling, making no attempt to raise his camera. Sophie cleared her throat, looking around the room a little. The bride and groom were dancing together happily, she vaguely recognised the groom from the newspaper, a footballer possibly, they were rarely given details of the events they worked ahead of time, just an address and a schedule and Sophie liked to make a little game of recognising people at the various event.

The Bride’s brother had gotten up now and was making is way towards a woman on the dance floor, and Sophie realised with a jolt how similar he looked to this man. Brothers. She shifted nervously at the thought. And the man was still looking at her with interest, she could tell even from the corner of her eye. She had dealt with party guests before who’d gotten a little drunk, and a little handsy, and she could handle that. She had no idea what to make of this handsome stranger who’d seemingly just wandered over in search of conversation.

“Are you not supposed to be taking pictures?” Sophie said, his smile was infectious and she couldn’t help the small smile that came to her lips as she gestured towards the dance floor. The man lifted the camera to his eye and took a picture, the flash startling Sophie momentarily, she tutted.

“I’m not sure your sister wants pictures of the help.” She sees surprise flash across the man’s face, eyes widening.

“So you know who I am.” He says, surprised, and a little sadly she realised, a little surprised herself.

“Well, the man over there” She gestures to the man whose speech made her heart ache, who was now dancing with a dark haired woman. “Who was introduced as the bride’s brother before looks very much like you. Also the photographer doesn’t usually sit with the guests, and as we’ve established, I’ve been to quite a few of these things.” She quipped, and her companion chuckled lightly.

“Excellent detective work…I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.” He said, his dark eyes shining at her almost made her want to tell him. _Dangerous, Sophie. Remember what happened to her_ the voice in her head whispers and she says, a little more glibly than is characteristic:

“Well I don’t know your name either.”

“I’m Benedict. My friends call me, Ben.” He says, quickly, eagerly almost with a smile that’s so bright her breath catches in her throat, and he holds his hands out towards her, “You can, I mean. Call me Ben.” Sophie took his hand after several seconds of silence and tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that ran through her.

“And you are?” Benedict said, still gazing at her in that intense way. Sophie felt her breath stutter, and she pulled her hand from his.

“Going on my break.” She said, her voice taking on an oddly breathless quality. She turned to walk towards the kitchen, feeling her cheeks flush with a mixture of embarrassment and something else.

_That, was a little too… God I don’t even know_ Sophie thought to herself as she sat perched behind the catering van. Something about that man, about _Benedict_ made her feel a little light headed. Almost as if, had she spent another second next to him, she would have told him whatever he wanted to know. But that was a luxury she couldn’t afford, and wasn’t a rich man and a waitress exactly how she got in this mess in the first place? This was not something she was going to get into. Certainly not with a man who, for all she knew did this all the time. Saw a waitress at a party and was charming, and a little awkward. Something fold her this wasn't true, though it may have been wishful thinking.

"I promise you, I'm not stalking you." Sophie's head spun around at the sound of Benedict's voice and she didn't let herself think about why she recognised it already.

"I just, needed some air I suppose.” he finished with that same look that made her stomach lurch.

"Well there's enough out here for the both of us I suppose." she said, smiling. Benedict let out a soft hum as he settled himself on the fence next to her.

"If we're going to share the air out here, why don't you tell me something about yourself.” He said lightly, his shoulder brushing lightly against hers as she stared resolutely ahead.

“What do you want to know?” Sophie replied, her heart beating inexplicably quickly.

“Your name most of all,” He said, and she could feel his eyes burning into the side of her face, he seemed to consider her for a moment. “But I think I’ll settle for your favourite colour.” Sophie felt her eyebrows raise as she turned back towards him in surprise. He had a satisfied little smile on his face as though his question had had the desired effect. And there was something in the open, earnest expression of his eyes that made her want to say.

“Since you seem wildly curious about me,” he continued, grinning “I’ll tell you that _my_ favourite colour is blue.” And she couldn’t help herself from asking, the word was dangling between them,

“Why?” His brow furrowed slightly.

“Do I need a reason?” Sophie surprised them both by laughing, the noise echoing through the quiet night.

“No, I don’t suppose you do.” And for the life of her she doesn’t know why she says it, “Mine’s green.” She could see him smiling softly at her in a way that made her stomach flutter.

“And why do you like the colour green?” He said, a little teasingly. Sophie laughed again

“Well, Benedict,” She started pointedly, “The school I went to was surrounded by fields and the green seemed to go on forever and I miss it. London is so… different I suppose.” She said shrugging, surprising herself again by giving him the real answer.

“Ahh, a real fact about the mystery woman!” Benedict said, his eyes lighting up. “You weren’t born in London!” Sophie tutted, sympathetically, teasing him.

“That’s not what I said.” She said, bracing herself for further questions that she’d half answer, getting caught in his eyes for a moment. Sophie surprised herself by asking the next question,

“What’s your favourite book?” Benedict ducked his head a little, embarrassedly.

“I’d rather not say.”

“Well now you have to tell me.” Benedict let out a sigh and mumbled

“ _Little Women_. Louisa May Alcott.” Sophie let out a startled laugh, whatever she had expected him to say, it hadn’t been that.

“That. Is definitely not what I thought you were going to say!” Benedict huffed indignantly beside her.

“I grew up with four sisters, and my brother Anthony and I used to take turns reading it to the girls! And it’s very well written, thank you very much!” Sophie felt her heart give an odd stutter at the idea of a younger version of Benedict, reading to his sisters, she smiled softly. 

“Oh I know, I’ve read it. And that’s… that’s very sweet actually.” She said finally, and silence stretched between them comfortably.

“Do you want to dance?” Benedict said, breaking the silence, Sophie felt her mouth drop open a little.

“There’s no music.” Sophie said dismissively even though she could vaguely hear something that sounded like a Taylor Swift song floating across the grass towards them. Benedict scoffed.

“Yes there is, besides, I’ll play you a song on my phone. Anything you want to dance to.” He said entreatingly, his hand fumbling in his pocket. She held her hand out to stop him.

“I don’t really dance.” She said softly, whispered really.

“A pretty girl who doesn’t dance? Surely that’s illegal.” He said just as softly and part of her wanted to laugh it off and tell him she was joking, to let herself be held, if only for a few minutes by his man who she couldn’t help be drawn too.

“Would you like to go out sometime?” He whispered, and Sophie’s heart clenched, because yes, the words on the tip of her tongue were _I’d love too._ But she didn’t say them. No mater how much she wished things were different. And god she _wished._ She wished she wasn’t who she was, that she didn’t owe everyone more than she could pay, that she didn’t sit at night, studying for culinary school with three pairs of socks and her coat on rather than turn on the radiator. But how could she tell this man that?

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, Benedict.” And finally his eyes fell from hers, fell to her hand that was still resting on his arm, she pulled it away quickly, heat prickling at her cheeks.

“I’m not the kind of guy that goes around hitting on the waitresses,” He said and his voice sounded so earnest, Sophie’s heart ached in her chest because of course he didn’t date _waitresses. “_ But I think there’s a… connection here, and I want to take you out, and find out everything there is to know about you, and see where you live and-“ Sophie couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of her chest because god, the thought of _that._

“You have the most beautiful laugh.” He whispered, sounding a little awestruck, his hand reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, his eyes seemed to burn into hers and God _help_ her. Sophie felt herself lean towards him just slightly, and let her lips brush his ever so slightly. _Just once_ she thought, even as her heart seemed to stutter to a stop. _You deserve this just once._ She pulled back after a just a second, he leaned forward chasing her lips with his, Sophie turned her head away.

“I need to get back to work.” She said apologetically. Benedict nodded, his eyes shining at her.

“Me too I suppose. Daff will kill me if I miss the bouquet toss. Though I’m fairly sure she’ll be aiming for my brother’s girlfriend. We’ve all been waiting for Anthony to propose for ages.” Sophie nodded, standing up and turning away from him, back to her real life.

“Can I have your phone number? Please! I know you feel this too.” It was a soft request, and it broke her heart, because she did but she _couldn’t_ and she couldn’t bear to refuse him again. So, though she had no intention of ever letting herself do it, she turned back to look over her shoulder.

“Later.”And then because she just couldn’t help herself when his dark eyes were staring up at her she whispered “Sophie. My name is Sophie.” _Enough now, Sophie!_ Her stepmother’s voice echoed through her head for the millionth time.

__________________

_July 2021_

“Why can’t I find her?!” Benedict said, flopping down in the chair opposite Anthonys desk, sighing heavily. Anthony looked up, a little startled at his brother’s sudden appearance.

“Did Gregory not even try to stop you from bothering me today? He really is slipping.” Anthony said dryly, returning his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

“He was outside Kate’s office when I got here chatting to her assistant, just waved me right on through.” Benedict said smirking at Anthony when he looked up irritatedly, trying to peer through the frosted glass of the windows.

“My god, he’s absolutely useless when Lucy Abernathy is around. And the hilarious part is he actually thinks he’s in love with Hermione at reception.” Anthony said clucking his tongue. He’d been carefully watching Gregory over the last few weeks, there was the £100 bet he had with Kate riding on it after all, and he’d watched how his youngest brother seemed to gravitate towards Lucy constantly. Edging closer to her in meetings, giggling with her in the kitchen, it was quite sweet actually, though he’d never admit it. Benedict laughed.

“And do we think young Lucy likes Gregory?”

“Kate seems to think so.” Benedict raised his eyebrows.

“Why does everyone have a much more interesting love life than me?” Benedict said with a little whine in his voice, Anthony rolled his eyes. “Even you, who mum was so certain would die single and alone, are about to get engaged. Truly it’s a little shocking.” Anthony felt indignation rise in his chest, along with the sharp flare of panic. At this rate he’d truly never get to propose to Kate and the last thing he needed was his brother shouting it out as she passed the office like some kind of ridiculous town crier.

“Will you lower your voice?!” Anthony hissed at his brother who smirked infuriatingly at him, unbothered. “Kate might hear you!” It was Benedict’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I hate to tell you Anthony, but if she’d be shocked to learn you want to marry her, you might not be very good at this relationship business.” Anthony gave his brother a rude hand gesture who continued, “Besides, if you would just hurry up and do it already I wouldn’t be able to spoil anything. Mum’s ready to do it for you at one of her lunches with Kate.” Anthony felt himself huff a little petulantly.

“When you attempt to propose to somebody I’ll be willing to accept criticism until then-“ The door opened suddenly and Kate walked through it, already talking at top speed.

“Anthony, Honey, I’ve been thinking about the Danbury Ball and-” Anthony bit his tongue in panic, Benedict froze, his slouched posture suddenly ramrod straight.

“Kate! Here’s Kate, Ben!” He said, a little manically, cursing himself. Kate stilled, assessing Anthony with her eyes slightly narrowed in a way that made sweat bead on his forehead, then she seemed to sigh, turning towards Benedict as she tapped Anthony’s arm lightly, an indication that she wanted to sit on his lap. He slid his chair back a little and she settled, the scent of soap mixed with Lillies engulfing him as she left a kiss on his forehead. Anthony could feel his lips tug upwards contentedly, god he couldn’t wait to marry this woman. Kate clucked her tongue.

“What are you two old biddies gossiping about?” She said, the smirk evident in her voice. Anthony tutted.

“I’m afraid Benedict is pining for his mystery waitress again.” Kate hummed in acknowledgement before saying.

“Why don’t you just call the catering company and ask for her? It’s a little creepy I suppose but they might at least tell you where to find her if you told them she left a glass slipper behind.” Kate quipped quickly. Anthony bit his lip to hide his smirk as Benedict’s face fell into a dramatic sarcastic expression.

“That’s a good one Kate, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before!” Benedict said, a little testily.  
“You’ve already tried that haven’t you?” Anthony said, as his brother’s eyes darted around the room even as he tried to maintain his indignant expression. Kate laughed.

“They said they don’t have a Sophie working for them.” He mumbled. Kate scoffed

“Ben! You can’t do that! If a strange man called asking for information about me, Lucy wouldn’t tell them either.” Anthony felt his brow furrow.

“Strange men call about you?” He asked, irritation sparking in his chest. Kate turned towards him with a mischievous little smirk on her face her eyes sparkling at him, as she ran her fingers through his hair, he forced himself not to shut his eyes at the contact.

“Don’t worry _darling_ ,” The endearment falling from her lips sarcastically as that one always did, “You’re by far the strangest.” Anthony huffed as she left a light kiss on the tip of his nose. Benedict let out a disgusted noise.

“You two really are sickening. Do you never spare a thought for your single relatives?” Anthony turned back towards his brother, with a content smile, Kate’s hand still resting in his hair.

“I really can’t say that I spare you much of a thought at all when Kate’s around. She’s very good at distractions, aren’t you Katie?” He said. Kate swatted him lightly on the chest, unbalancing herself from her perch a little with the movement. Anthony reach his hands out to steady her, coming to rest on her waist.

“What your brother means to say,” Kate said rolling her eyes at Anthony sarcastically, “Is that we want you to be happy Ben, but if she left without giving you her phone number it might be a bit of a clear signal.” Kate finished kindly, Benedict sighed.

“You weren’t there Kate.” Benedict said a little exasperatedly, “We had such a connection and she’s funny, and smart, and she was so beautiful I felt like I couldn’t breathe.” Anthony watched Kate’s face soften a little, and he had to admit, he knew how Ben felt. He felt a little pang of sympathy for his brother.

“I’m sure she’s amazing Ben, but if she doesn’t want you to find her, I’m not sure how you can?” Kate said softly. Benedict seemed to deflate a little as Kate stood up saying,

“I have to go, I have a meeting in 10 minutes. Why don’t you come to brunch on Saturday Ben? We’ll strategise.” She turned to Anthony who leaned forward as she left a kiss on his cheek, before leaving the room, with a soft pat to Benedict’s head. Anthony could feel himself smiling after her.

“Why is it, she’s younger than me but I feel like she has all the answers to everything?” Benedict said, slightly awestruck, watching Kate go himself. Anthony frowned.

“God, don’t let her hear you say that, we’ll never hear the end of it!” Benedict laughed again, turning back to his brother he said, with a rather irritating smirk on his face,

“Honestly, she’s so out of your league Ant, I’m not sure you’re playing the same game. You need to propose before she figures it out.”Anthony threw his pen across the table and snapped, irritatedly,

“Do you not think I know that?!”

__________________

“Sophie, her ladyship wants to see you in her office.” Mrs. Gibbons said apologetically as she passed by looking very harried. Sophie sighed as she looked at her watch, just past midnight, the perfect time for what was sure to be a heated conversation. Sophie felt anxiety gnaw at her stomach as she dropped the box of plates she was carrying into the cupboard and made her way to the office. She paused outside the door, the old nameplate mocking her for a moment

**Richard Gunningworth** _Managing Director_

Sophie knocked lightly and entered as she was told. Araminta Gunningworth sat behind her desk tapping her pen officiously on the desk, her lips pursed.

“You wanted to see me, Mrs. Gunningworth?” Sophie said, keeping her voice light even as dread flickered in her chest for a second before filling her completely. Araminta tutted.

“Sophia, Can you tell me why, in the last month I have had not one, but two phone calls regarding your conduct at an event nearly two months ago?” Sophie’s heart stopped, the ominous feeling she’d had setting in further.

“Which was the event?” Sophie said, forcing her voice to be steady. She knew what was going to be said before it was,

“The Bridgerton-Basset wedding on the 29th of May.” Araminta’s eyebrow was raised, clearly she was expecting Sophie to react and Sophie wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

“I’m not sure I particularly remember the event. Honestly, Mrs Gunningworth.” She said widening her eyes a little in an expression of innocence. Araminta’s eyes sharpened, and she let out another tut.

“So there would be no reason for Benedict Bridgerton,” Sophie’s heart fluttered at the sound of his name. “Or a” Araminta looked down to her notes, “Kate Sheffield to call and ask if you, _specifically_ would be available for an event _Bridgerton and Sons_ is hosting?”

Now that really did have Sophie frowning. She was vaguely aware of Kate Sheffield, more as a name than anything else. Sophie allowed herself the small indulgence of reading the gossip column in the morning (A habit that had increased of late she was embarrassed to say), imagining her life as someone different, someone who was worthy of interest. Someone who was worthy full-stop. She’d seen Kate Sheffield’s name linked to Anthony Bridgerton numerous times, one half of the London media’s _Kathony_. And Sophie had absolutely no idea why she would be looking for her. She felt her brow furrow, Araminta dropped her pen, irritated. Sophie steeled herself.

“Enough Now, Sophie!” She snapped, and Sophie flinched back. The words she’d heard hundreds, thousands, of times, echoing through her head long after she’d said them. “Have you forgotten what you owe this company?” Sophie’s stomach clenched,

“No, Ma’am.” Sophie mumbled, looking down at the floor. And how indeed could she forget where 10% of her paycheque went every week. Araminta slapped her hand on the table, Sophie’s eyes shooting upward.

“You’ll look at me when you’re speaking to me, Girl.” She snapped, Sophie felt her shoulders shrink inwards, her posture slumping, like that 16 year old girl again. “When my husband took you in after your whore of a mother died, he fed you, and clothed you, and educated you, and all that was asked of you was that you work here to pay off your debt. Do you feel that was unfair in some way?”

Sophie laughed bitterly internally, it did seem a little unfair to her given they were discussing her father after all, not that she’d been allowed to address him as such. He was _Mr. Gunningworth_ , or _Sir,_ And she was _Sophia_ though she’d never been _Sophia_ to anyone since birth. When her grandmother had died when she’d been four she’d been sent to her father’s house who’d taken one look at her, sighed, and put her in the smallest room, away from Araminta’s own daughters (also not her father’s) and she could hear the screaming all night. She still remembered odd snatches of it. _Why should I have to house the child of your whore?!_ Echoing through her dreams more often than they should anyones. She’d been sent to boarding school in Wiltshire the next year, and returned for the summer holidays every year, back to the tiny room she was allowed to exit for meals. And when _Sir_ had died a few days after her 16th Birthday, she’d stood at the back of his funeral and pretended she’d felt nothing. And truly maybe she didn’t, Sophie had been an orphan for a long time by then. She’d started working at _Penwood House_ that Summer. A rich man and a waitress, that was how she got into this mess. And here she was again. And maybe it _was_ unfair, but Sophie was a coward so she said,

“No, Mrs. Gunningworth.”

“Benedict Bridgerton is not going to fall in love with a girl like you, Sophia. Do you understand? He’s meant for much better than the likes of you” It couldn’t have hurt anymore if her stepmother had stood from her chair and slapped her across the cheek. But she didn’t, this time. “And continuing to throw yourself at him, won’t make any difference. I’ll see to it that you won’t be working anymore events for the Bridgertons, of course you’re free to whore around in your own time but I won’t be paying you to do it.” Sophie stood, staring at the edge of the desk. “You can leave.” Araminta’s cold voice rang out through room, another cold slap. Sophie turned silently and left the room. _Coward._

__________________

_February 2022_

“Is Kate still in bed?” Benedict said tersely as he strode into the kitchen. Anthony looked up sighing as he was flipping Kate’s omelette. They were doing this again were they? Benedict tutted impatiently.

“Anthony! Kate? Where is she?!” He said a little impatiently. Anthony raised his eyebrows in warning.

“Benedict, my lovely fiancée is sleeping, it’s a Saturday morning and she’s going to enjoy this omelette in bed.” He said, gesturing to the tray he’d set out that already had a glass of orange juice and a winter rose in a small vase on it. Benedict scowled and said,

“Well she still can eat it there, can’t she?” And with that, he turned, and marched from the kitchen, Anthony could hear his footsteps on the stairs seconds later.

“I swear to god Benedict, do not get into bed with Kate!” He called out after him, cursing his brother’s very existence he quickly flipped the omelette onto the plate and hurried up the stairs after him.

He found Benedict already lounging on his side of the bed, a rumpled looking Kate rubbing her eyes, one arm thrown around Ben, her head resting gently on his shoulder humming sympathetically, Newton resting belly up between them. Kate was truly a saint, Benedict had been pining after this woman for nearly a year now to no avail, and Kate listened every time, to every word, to every _Her eyes were like a dense forrest_ with a straight face. Anthony privately wondered if she shouldn’t get Kate a medal purely for putting up with his ridiculous family.

“I know it was her at the awards ceremony last night Kate! I know it. I could _feel_ that she was there.” Benedict said vehemently, a very earnest expression on his face. Kate looked up when Anthony entered the room a soft smile on her face.

“Thanks, Honey.” She murmured softly kissing his cheek as he settled the tray over her lap, Anthony felt warmth settle in his chest even as he scowled at his brother.

“Benedict, if you’re going to climb into bed with my wife every week you could at least take off your shoes. Really, the dog is bad enough.” He said, settling himself on the floor next to Kate.

“She’s not your wife yet.” Benedict quipped, pulling his boots off anyway and dumping them loudly onto to floor.

“She will be.” Anthony said, a little smugly as Kate hummed happily, starting on her omelette her hand running through his hair a little, the cool metal of her engagement ring causing him to shiver a little with pride.

“How are you, of all our siblings, so stupidly in love?” Benedict said, reaching for a piece of toast off Kate’s tray that Newton had been eyeing with some interest. Anthony slapped his hand away. Ben continued unfazed “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I know why you like her but honestly, Kate? Anthony?” Kate chuckled a little.

“Well I was trying for Gregory but he seems sadly rather taken with Lucy so I’ve settled for Anthony. I think he’ll be a tolerable husband.” Kate quipped primly, Anthony shot her a sarcastic look though his eyes got caught in hers and his heart threatened to burst with quiet happiness.

“So,” Anthony said, drawing his eyes away from Kate’s after several seconds, “You saw Sophie last night?” This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Benedict sighed only a little melodramatically.

“I’m sure she was waitressing at the awards last night. I swear it was her, I could feel it. I called out to her but she was gone.” He finished a little sadly, Kate hummed sympathetically as she held an omelette ladened fork out to Anthony who opened his mouth.

“There was an older lady eyeing me carefully after I did it, and I tried to talk to her but she gave me her name and not much else. Avoided all my questions about the waitresses working. Not that I can blame her, I probably looked like a total stalker.” Benedict said, flopping his head back against Anthony’s pillow. Anthony frowned.

“Ben,” Anthony said carefully, “I don’t want to be the disapproving older brother-”

“But you will anyway.” Anthony ignored his interruption

“ _But_ it’s nearly been a year. And you’ve been going out lots, trying to get your name in the papers, I hate to say it, but if this girl wanted to find you, she could have done it by now. Sometimes, Ben, you can’t take more than the other person is willing to give.” Ben seemed to shrink in on himself, and Anthony felt guilt tug at his stomach, disappointing his siblings was always difficult. He wanted more than anything for them all to be happy, but he didn’t want to see Benedict pins all of his hopes and dreams on something that might be hopeless.

“What would you do, if you only ever saw Kate once and that was all you had?” Benedict whispered quietly. Kate’s hand stopped combing through his hair, he saw her posture stiffen out of the corner of his eyes. His own heart clenched.

“Well I’d have probably said _good riddance_. The first time we met she nearly broke my toe.” Anthony said lightly, even as the thought of never seeing Kate again made him want to take her in his arms and never let go. When he thought of what his life would be without her now, there was no light, no laughter, nothing. His heart ached for Benedict. Kate swatted him lightly on the arm.

“You deserved it for comparing me to Eddie.” She said, rolling her eyes, Anthony started to protest “I don’t care what you say Anthony, we look nothing alike. Now Ben,” She said turning back to him, “What did you say the older lady’s name was?”

“Mrs. Gibbons?” Benedict said a little warily, “Why? Are you going to call again Kate?” And his voice sounded so childlike for a moment, that Anthony was transported back in time, to a time when his father was alive and he would have known just how to talk to Benedict, to help him someway. Kate sighed sympathetically.

“I’m not sure, what good it will do, Ben. I spoke to the owner of the company, she checked the employee records and there was no _Sophie_ there that night.” Kate said placatingly, but Benedict said softly, boyishly,

“Please, Kate.” And Anthony’s heart ached for how embedded in his family Kate was, he felt glad despite his brother’s pain. Kate sighed again, obviously giving in.

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll have Lucy call and use her most officious phone voice.” Benedict’s mouth dropped open a little.

“But she’s so scary when she does that!” Anthony privately agreed, even though it seemed to make Gregory beam with pride. Kate hummed.

“Now in the meantime I don’t think it’s a good idea to get a reputation as a party playboy. It might not endear you.” Kate said seriously. Benedict looked surprised.

“You dated Anthony and that was his reputation.” Anthony felt a prickle of indignation run through him at his brother’s words however well deserved. Kate laughed brightly.

“Mmmmm I know.” She turned to Anthony, her eyes shining with the joke she was about to tell. “But I’m clearly an idiot and we must hope Sophie has better taste than me. I love you!” She said the last part to Anthony, quickly, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, and how could he argue with that?

__________________

_Benedict Bridgerton (30) was out and about again last night scouring pubs and clubs last night as is his prerogative. Though he seemed to leave alone, he was certainly most interested in any blonde girl in sight following the British Photography awards. One would almost assume he’s decided to take up the mantle of Bridgerton Family playboy following brother Anthony (32)’s departure. Though unlike Anthony (Whose fiancée Kate Sheffield (29) announced the date of their wedding on instagram just yesterday as 25th of June) it seems our boy Ben has a very specific type. They’re blonde, and they’re usually serving drinks. February 17th 2022_

Sophie sighed, closing the article on her phone and placing it on the table in front of her. It was stupid for her heart to give a feeble little flutter every time she saw his name on a page. But apparently Sophie was stupid as well as a coward these days. She’d spoken to Benedict Bridgerton for an hour, nearly a year ago and here she was imagining a completely different life for herself. One where she didn’t live in a tiny one room flat, with a crack in the window, and pipes that shuddered, counting the hours of heating she could afford during the winter. One where she wasn’t exhausted from going to culinary school all day and work all night and then turning around and doing the same thing again the next day. It was ridiculous to let herself think these things but god how she _wanted._

Even when she had no reason to believe that that conversation had meant anything to him, when it was possible that that was an average Saturday night for him. He went to a party, found a pretty girl, and made her feel like the only person in the world, then laughed about it with his friends. Maybe she’d even been a disappointment because she didn’t give him anything more. She didn’t think that was fair, _or true_ the tiny voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like hope whispered, but it made her feel better, feel less of a coward. But still, she’d seen him standing there at the British Photography Awards last night, his arm hanging off Edwina Sheffield’s shoulders, both of them laughing brightly and her heart and stopped. He looked absolutely _beautiful_ laughing in his tuxedo his face so heartbreakingly handsome, joy radiating from him, and she longed to go over and wrap her arms around him, bury her face in his chest and never let go. And what an odd thought. He was a near stranger. The thought of him shouldn’t feel safe and warm, and comforting but for some reason, it did. She’d felt safer in that hour with him, than she had since she was left on a doorstep at four years old. But she could hardly march up to him in front of a room full of people and say _Remember me? We talked about how my favourite colour is green and barely kissed at your sister’s wedding?_ Especially not when he had his arms wrapped around the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen, even if she was just his work colleague. How humiliating to do it in front of that woman, who would surely laugh at her. So she’d forced her feet to carry her in the opposite direction, and she’d lurked out of sight all night.

And to make matters worse, she’d fought with Araminta again this morning on the phone. Her phone had rung at 7am and she’d groaned when she’d seen the name there. She’d answered the phone to a crisp

“Sophia.” Dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

“Mrs. Gunningworth.” She mumbled into the phone.

“Sophia we’re going to need to increase your shifts in the next month. And you’ll be helping in the kitchen from now on. There’s no point going to school if you’re just going to continue being a burden on me afterwards. And you’ll be working tonight at the Featherington-Berbrooke Engagement party.” Sophie’s heart had sunk lower.

“Mrs Gunningworth I can’t tonight I have to-” she’d started to protest quietly, tried to explain she had an exam tomorrow, she had to study, she had to practice. She had to do something to get away from this life she seemed destined to be dragged down into. But she’d been cut off.

“Sophia, I’m quite uninterested in whatever excuse you’re about to give me. If you don’t come tonight you’re fired and then we’ll see just how you plan to pay what you owe.” And some small part of Sophie had wanted to scream _I didn’t ask for this either_ , to sob and cry, and rail against the injustice of it. But she knew it wouldn’t truly make a difference. So she didn’t.

Hence she was sitting now, at a tiny table at the doorway of the kitchen, desperately willing something to sink in as she tried to study, tears of frustration coming to her eyes. Frustration for her life, for Benedict, for her father, for the overwhelming sense of injustice that her life had been. A small sob escaped her, giving in to tears just this once.

“I’m so sorry but are you alright?” Sophie’s head shot up at the sound of the voice, wiping angrily at her tears for allowing herself to be seen like this. A woman was standing a short distance from her, her beautiful dress immaculate, her brown hair swept back from her face, an achingly kind expression on her face as though the woman longed to leap forward and wrap Sophie in her arms. There was something so startlingly familiar about the woman’s motherly presence that she just couldn’t place.

“I’m fine.” Sophie said quickly, her eyes sliding from the woman’s gaze uncomfortably. The woman sighed a little sympathetically.

“All the same, do you mind if I sit with you? I could do with the company.” Sophie couldn’t help but wonder why, if this odd stranger wanted company she didn’t return to the party she’d obviously just left. Sophie nodded wordlessly anyway and the woman settled herself into the chair across for her, a few more tears escaped Sophie even as she gasped to keep them in.

The woman looked interestedly down at Sophie’s work.

“Oh are you studying to be a chef? That’s lovely!” She said quietly, exuding kindness and calm like a beacon, it caught Sophie quite off guard. She nodded slightly again saying,

“Maybe one day, if I can ever stop working-” but Sophie cut herself off before she said too much, it didn’t seem fair to unload on this kind woman. The woman hummed,

“My children have all studied quite a lot I’m afraid, I have 8 of them you see, so I remember the frustration.” Sophie couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open slightly,

“ _Eight_ children?” Sophie heard slip from her lips, the woman laughed delightedly.

“Mmm I know. Who has eight children these days? My eldest son tells me all the time that if I was really smart I would have stopped at six.” Sophie laughed, surprising herself, she realised belatedly that the tears had stopped. There was such a familiar expression of earnest kindness in this woman’s eyes that the words were out of her mouth before she knew she’d started to speak.

“I just... I have to work to pay for it all, and I... owe some things and I feel like I’m spending my whole life waiting for something to happen, something to fix it.” The words echoed through the silence, and for an odd moment Sophie thought she could see tears in the woman’s eyes. She cleared her throat.

“I obviously don’t know your circumstances, but I do know that you can’t live your life the way other people think you should, or for other people. Because sooner or later the people you were living for are gone, and then you don’t know what to do for yourself.” Tears swam properly in the woman’s eyes now, and Sophie couldn’t help but wonder who she’d lived hers for as tears pricked at her own eyes. The woman smiled kindly and a little sadly reaching up to tuck Sophie’s hair behind her ear, Sophie felt herself flinch back in surprise more so than anything else. The woman tutted sadly,

“I’m so sorry, force of habit I suppose, can’t seem to stop mothering. Just something to think about.” Sophie smiled softly into the silence, it was odd she thought, how this stranger made her feel comforted, and warm. Safe, really.

The woman sighed, “Well, I’m afraid I must be getting back, my daughter will be looking for me. Socialising just seems rather more taxing the older get.” She got to her feet straightening her dress.

“Thank you.” Sophie whispered quietly as she watched the woman go, wondering for a second what her own mother would have been like, hoping desperately this woman’s children knew how lucky they were.

Suddenly a door down the corridor opened and a red haired woman stepped out and said loudly,

“Violet Bridgerton, there you are! Eloise has been looking for you!” Sophie’s heart stopped. Violet Bridgerton turned back to Sophie, waving kindly as she returned to the party. Inexplicably, and for the second time in an hour, Sophie put her head in her hands, and cried.

__________________

_May 2022_

Anthony did not consider himself a naturally very suspicious person, but when he’d walked up to the woman who would be his wife in a month’s time huddled with her assistant whispering quietly to one another their eyes darting around anxiously, for the fourth time this week only to have them stop talking, he had to admit it gave him pause. He could see Kate nod at Lucy now who followed her into the office, the door shutting behind them. Anthony felt himself scowl.

“Gregory?” He said to his youngest brother who was leaning back in his chair reading a _Wonder Woman_ comic happily. Gregory looked up questioningly, pushing his glasses up.

“Have you… spoken to Lucy?” Anthony said choosing his words carefully to catch his brother’s attention. Gregory’s brow furrowed instantly, sitting up straighter.

“No? When? Did she tell you she’d having second thoughts about living together?” His words came out in a panicked rush, his eyes widening. It was Anthony’s turn to frown now.

“Why would Lucy tell _me_ she didn’t want to live with you?” Anthony said a little confusedly “And when did this happen anyway?” Gregory grinned broadly at the prospect.

“She asked me last night. She told me she loves me and she wants to build a home together.” Gregory said softly, a little awestruck. Anthony felt warmth spread through his chest with happiness for his brother, smiling softly.

“That’s great Greg. You know Kate and I love Lucy. We all do.” Gregory grinned broadly. Anthony cleared the lump from his throat.

“I was talking about the fact that she and Kate seem very… secretive lately no?” Gregory’s face looked thoughtful before he shrugged,

“Not especially?”

Anthony huffed, “Well I’m getting to the bottom of this.” He said, striding purposefully towards Kate’s office and swinging the door open (a little) dramatically. Lucy’s head spun quickly towards him, a little open mouthed, Kate’s face set in indignation.

“Anthony! I could have been doing anything in here!” Kate says, her voice a little shrill with surprise. Anthony scoffs.

“Goodness, I dread to think what you’d let Lucy see and not me.” He quipped quickly, Lucy bit her lip struggling to maintain her indignant frown. Kate’s rolled momentarily.

“I was just getting her opinion on my wedding night lingerie,” Kate said dryly, Anthony felt his breath catch at the thought, even in jest. “I thought, where better to select my garter than in my office at… 3:57 on a Wednesday.” Anthony’s throat felt a little dry, even as he could see Lucy’s smirk growing by the second. His voice was a little hoarse when he spoke.

“I would be more than happy to look at your garters later, Miss Sheffield.” Leaning a little closer to her, he could see her indignation crack a little for a second before she stepped back

“Anthony can you at least keep it in your pants around Lucy? You’ll shock her.” Lucy let out a bright laugh, smiling coyly.

“Hmmm Gregory could teach you a thing or two Anthony.” Anthony felt his mouth drop open in shock mingled with disgust as Kate’s laugh echoed through the office. Lucy winked at Anthony and walked from the room, closing the door behind her.

“I don’t want to hear that, Lucy!” He called through the door, hearing a loud laugh from the other side.

“Well, I’ll never rid myself of that image.” Anthony huffed, pouting a little as he slumped into the chair opposite Kate’s desk. Kate sighed, sitting on the edge of her desk, crossing her legs, assessing him carefully.

“So why did you really march into my office, flinging open the door as though you expected to find me harbouring a fugitive?” Anthony sighed, Kate’s gaze often gave him the uncomfortable feeling that she could see right through him, to the very heart of him. It was comforting, though a little inconvenient at times, to have someone know you so well.

“You and Lucy have just been very… huddled recently.” He paused, as anxiety bubbled to the surface. “You’d tell me if you were getting cold feet, wouldn’t you?” He mumbled, avoiding her eyes. He felt Kate’s hand tilt his chin upwards to look her in the eyes again almost immediately, there was an intense look in her eyes, he could feel the heat of it start to burn his cheeks.

“My feet are very very warm. I promise you. I can’t wait to be your wife.” Anthony felt himself relax, Kate smiled softly in the way that always had his heart stuttering.

“Besides, Lucy and I have been whispering about Benedict. She’s finally got ahold of Mrs. Gibbons.” Anthony’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Kate’s lips tugged upwards in his favourite mischievous smirk that thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Mr. Bridgerton.”

__________________

_June 2022_

“Sophie, there’s someone here to see you?”

Sophie’s head swivelled towards Mrs. Gibbons voice a little irritatedly. Sophie had been having a truly unusual day. Mrs. Gibbons had called her at 7am and told her that her roster had been changed and she was needed in Kent for a wedding this afternoon. She’d started to protest that she had no way to get to Kent, certainly not on such short notice, but Mrs. Gibbons had cut her off crisply saying _I’ll collect you in an hour._ Sophie had been ushered into the kitchen as soon as she’d arrived and put to work. She’d asked to see a run sheet and been given the oddest sheet of paper she’d ever seen; black marker had been used to cross out the names all over the sheet until only the times remained. Sophie had raised her eyebrow and jokingly said

“Who’s getting married today? Someone from MI6?”

Mrs. Gibbons had waved her off and Kevin one of the other line cooks had given her the oddest look, as though he wondered if she was really quite sane. Then she’d burned her hand and upended a bowl of sauce all over herself. Overall not one of her better days, and now, in the middle of dessert someone was here to see her? In Kent? That seemed unlikely, given she knew absolutely no one who even knew anyone from Kent.

“I’m a little busy Mrs. G. Can it wait?” She said, a little snappishly, barely glancing at her, as she went about plating the dessert in front of her.

“I think you’ve waited quite long enough.” An unfamiliar voice said gently. Sophie turned properly to investigate and stopped dead. A gorgeous woman, the bride presumably given the beautiful white dress she was wearing, was standing in the entrance to the catering van looking very much out of place. There was something terribly commanding about this woman’s presence, Sophie felt immediately intimidated, despite the kind expression in the woman’s eyes. Sophie recognised her vaguely though couldn’t quite place her face. Had she seen her in a newspaper, perhaps? 

“Why don’t you and I take a moment outside?” She said to Sophie, nodding her head backwards out the door, turning to walk out the door. Sophie was frozen, confusion compounding in on itself, trying to get the pieces to fit. Mrs. Gibbons gave her a gentle push out the door and down the steps. Sophie followed the bride a short distance from the van, instinctively scooping up the long lace train of her dress to stop it from trailing across the grass after them. The woman turned and smiled at her.

“Thank you, that was kind.” Sophie shrugged awkwardly, anxiety gnawing at her stomach, she took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry, but do we know one another? Can I help you with something?” The woman’s eyes widened in slight surprise, and Sophie continued quickly, “If something’s wrong, I can try to fix it for you, I’d be happy to try and-” The woman held up her hand, and spoke softly

“Sophie, everything’s fine. I’m sorry, you’ve probably had a very odd day.” Sophie felt her brow furrow, unease settling more firmly in her stomach, “Mrs. Gibbons has been helping me with a little project. You and I have a mutual friend I think.” Dread was pooling in Sophie’s stomach now, it was almost as if she knew what the woman would say before she said it.

“I don’t think I introduced myself, I’m Kate Sheffield. Bridgerton as of a few hours ago, I suppose. God that sounds odd to say.” Kate said laughing lightly as though she was surprised by her new last name, her eyes shining in the dim lighting.

Sophie’s heart sank, panic clawing at her chest. God, he was _here_. And her heart ached to find him, even as she stood frozen on was she now realised was the lawn of his family’s home, in her sneakers that had holes in the soles, and her stained clothing next to this woman who looked absolutely stunning. The difference between Sophie and his family couldn’t be more apparent.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you from my Brother-in-law you know.” Sophie’s heart gave a feeble stutter, and she stopped breathing. Kate was smiling softly at her, “You’ve done quite a number on our Benedict.” She finished affectionately. Sophie felt herself gasp quietly, her heart beating irregularly, the words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

“I think it’s more likely the other way around.” Kate’s eyebrow raised, and she seemed to square her shoulders.

“Sophie, I’m not sure if you know quite how many times Benedict has tried to trick your company into sending you to one of our events this past year, and if you don’t want to see him then that’s fine, obviously, and I’ll be very sorry for dragging you all the way here.” Sophie’s chest ached. All she wanted was to run into the marquee behind them and tell him that she was sorry for running away from him last year, but she wouldn’t. She couldn’t. And she knew what was coming next.

“But if you haven’t been able to stop thinking about him, and if there’s any chance at all you’ve been pining after him the same way he’s been pining after you then he’s just inside that tent.” Kate Bridgerton said, gesturing softly in the direction.

Sophie felt tears prick at her eyes, she bit her lip to hold them in but her vision blurred anyway.

“I can’t.” Sophie ground out, bitterly, a little sob escaping her chest. Kate tilted her head in concern, wrapping her arm around Sophie’s shoulders and god, _God_ Why could Sophie not help herself from falling to pieces around this family?

“Why can’t you?” And for the life of her, Sophie doesn’t know what makes her say it, but there’s something so kind and warm about this slightly terrifying woman, and the whole sorry tale comes tumbling from her mouth. _Mrs. Gunningworth_ and _Sir_ mingling with _poor_ and _I don’t deserve it._ And she looks at Kate Bridgerton expecting to see something like disgust on her face but all she sees is gentle understanding.

“Firstly, you and I are going to have a meeting with Mrs. Gunningworth on Monday at my office because I believe that woman owes you quite a bit of money.” Sophie looked up surprised,

“Mrs. Bridgerton, I can’t afford-”

“You can consider this a gift. And please god, never call me Mrs. Bridgerton again.” Kate cut across her before continuing firmly, “I’ve only known you five minutes Sophie, but I don’t believe you don’t deserve happiness for a single second. Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about wondering if someone could ever love you. It’s time to stop paying for other people’s mistakes Sophie.”

And suddenly Sophie realised she was right. As though a haze had been lifted, Sophie saw her life clearly. She was kind, and good and she _tried_ and didn’t she deserve to be happy? If she could only ever have one thing, why could it not be this? Why could it not be _him?_

“Kate are you ready? He’s trying to sneak out!” An urgent voice said, a small woman wth bouncing blonde curls was hurrying towards them “I’ve got Greg and Edwina running interference but it might be too late.” Kate’s head shot upwards, frowning. The blonde woman continued addressing Sophie now “Sophie is it? I’ve heard wonderful things.” Sophie’s brow furrowed.

“I was just about to find out, Lucy.” Kate said and turning back to Sophie she said “So what do you say Sophie? Time to be happy?” Both women were looking at her expectantly. Sophie took a deep breath and nodded her head. The next second Kate had seized her firmly by the hand and was half dragging her towards the marquee a short distance away.

Panic began to claw at Sophie’s chest, what if he didn’t want to see her, despite what his sister-in-law seemed to think? What if he didn’t recognise her? What if he took one look at her and laughed? Surely that would kill her, and she’d almost rather not find out infant of his entire family.

“Kate, I can’t go in there like this!” She hissed, panicked. Kate tutted, and the blonde woman, Lucy apparently, said

“Nonsense, you look lovely. Your eyes are beautiful by the way, I finally understand what Benedict was moaning about all year.” Sophie felt her cheeks flush, as Kate hummed appreciatively. Sophie felt truly dizzy from the turn of events. Ten minutes ago she’d been scorching creme brûlée and now these two women were clucking around her, smoothing her hair and wiping tear stains from her cheeks.

“Alright, get ready Sophie.” Kate said, and gave her a little push. Sophie gave an undignified squeak of surprise and toppled through the opening of the tent and into a man. She looked up ready to apologise profusely and stopped dead.

She was staring into Benedict Bridgerton’s deep eyes, wide with surprise.

“Sophie.” He whispered, gently. Sophie’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, her pulse thundering in her ears.

“Hi, Ben.” She said awkwardly. She could feel his hands on her waist where he’d reached out to steady her, and god they felt like they were burning her, her own hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

“How did you-? Sophie what are you _doing_ here?” He said, and Sophie felt her heart sink, she dropped her hands from his shoulders and tried to step back, but his hands on her waist anchored her to this excruciating moment.

“Working?” She said, trying to keep her voice steady, a small crease formed between his eyebrows, just as she remembered and her heart ached. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was your brother’s wedding or I never would have-” But he cut her off.

“I’ve been looking for you for a year. I tried everything, I called your work, I looked everywhere for you.” He said it softly, there was a touch of hurt in his voice, it made Sophie’s stomach lurch. And then he said, in the smallest voice she’d ever heard,

“Did you ever mean to let me find you?” And Sophie felt her heart cleave in two. She let out a shuddering gasp and said the words she’d been thinking for a year.

“No. Because someone like you, doesn’t belong with someone like me.” Benedict’s eyes widened, hurt flashing across them again.

“If I’m not supposed to be with you, then why can I not stop thinking about you every time I see a green field? And when I read _Little Women_ I think how much I want to share all of my favourite things with you. I spent an hour with you, Sophie, I don’t even know your last name, but I can’t stop thinking about spending the rest of my life getting to know every thing about you.” His eyes were burning into hers, she could feel tears pricking at her eyes as she finally stepped back from him, holding her hand out to him, his eyebrows were raised but he took it anyway.

“I’m Sophie Beckett.” She said firmly, not breaking eye contact even as all of her instincts told her to run as far from him as she could. “And it’s a pleasure to met you Benedict Bridgerton.” A small smile broke out on his face and she forced herself to continue before she lost her nerve.

“My favourite colour is green, I read _Great Expectations_ every Christmas, my favourite kind of ice cream is rum and raisin even though it makes me seem like an eighty year old woman. I like potatoes, and I hate pumpkin. I’m in culinary school, I live in a tiny one bedroom flat, and I have absolutely no money.” Benedict’s smile broadened into a grin and she couldn’t help herself from doing the same.

“Does that seem like a good start?” She finished. Benedict tugged the hand he was still holding pulling her flush against his chest, leaning down to her.

“The pleasure is all mine, Sophie Beckett.” He whispered in her ear before he pulled back slightly and brought his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. Sophie felt herself relax into his embrace as her mouth moved against his, her heart felt light, even as it promised to beat right out of her chest. She’d honestly never felt so safe, and warm in her entire life. Sophie felt a light tap on her shoulder. She pulled away from Benedict who was frowning over her shoulder. She turned to see one of Benedict’s brother’s grinning broadly at her, his arm around Kate’s waist, who was also smiling happily.

“Sophie?” He said smirking, holding out his hand. “Anthony Bridgerton.” Sophie took his hand cautiously.

“I’m so glad to meet you! Maybe now I can stop finding Benedict in bed with my wife!” Anthony said laughing. Sophie felt her mouth drop open in shock at the statement. Kate laughed loudly, even as she swatted at her husband’s chest.

And even in the mania, Sophie couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be part of this family forever.

__________________

_January 2023_

“Ben?” Sophie said confusedly looking at the photograph on the living room wall. “Where did you get this?”

Sophie was smiling lightly in the photograph, her eyes sparkling a little, her hand extended, gesturing at something out of frame, the tie of her catering uniform just a little crooked. Benedict had taken hundreds, maybe thousands of pictures of her, but she’d never seen this one before.

“Where did I get what, Soph?” Benedict said coming up behind her, carrying one of her moving boxes. She turned towards him, nodding in the direction of the photograph.

“Why have I never seen this before?”

Benedict smiled that charming smile that had set her heart a flutter the very first time she’d ever seen it. The smile that made her abandon all of her senses, _thank god._

“I only just found it, and I thought What better to have on our wall than the moment I fell in love with you?” Sophie’s breath caught, she forced herself to roll her eyes regardless.

“You fell in love with me the minute I asked you why you’d abandoned your job to come and flirt with me? And flirt pretty appallingly I might add.” She said dryly. Benedict laughed.

“What can I say, Soph? I’m a simple man. And it worked in the end didn’t it?” And for the millionth time around Benedict Bridgerton, Sophie Beckett couldn’t help herself and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> What an effort to get through that hey? Kudos to you! 
> 
> Come and Hang out with me on tumblr @newtonsheffield. The #bridgerton and sons au tag is getting to be a true marathon to search through tbh, but there's some truly very interesting questions in there, and I love and adore everyone who has asked them.  
> There's also a playlist for this Universe on spotify now! It's under Bridgerton and Sons and you'll know it when you see the red door! 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
